Funny Adventures of the Akatsuki
by Princess of Altea-170
Summary: What short but funny adventures will the Akatsuki go though on their day's off? and will we find out what secrets they hide from the world read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Funny Adventures of the Akatsuki

By: Princess of Altea-170

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in anyway possible

Chapter 1: Itachi's gone blind and Kisame's panic dance

It was a nice sunny day at the Akatsuki base when Uchiha Itachi woke up but of course he wouldn't know this until he went outside, anyway he was on his way to the kitchen when his vision got worse at first he thought it had to do with waking up on the floor that morning but than it went pitch black.

Hoshigaki Kisame woke up that morning ready to go on a dangerous mission, he was in high spirits and as he was going to get some breakfast he didn't notice Itachi running into walls until he heard Deidara yell

"Itachi-san what the hell are you doing?"

"Huh? What? Deidara is that you?" asked a confused Itachi

"Yeah of course it's me who else would be yelling WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU F MORON!" he said with one breath

"True well anyway I was walking to the kitchen and than I couldn't see anymore because it went pitch black, by the way did you guys turn off the lights?" Itachi asked

"Umm nooo" answered Deidara

"Oh my god I've gone blind!" Itachi exclaimed

"…" said Kisame and Deidara

Sasori was peacefully sleeping when it felt like an earthquake, he jumped up and ran to the nearest hallway to go see what was going on as he neared, he could hear yells of anger and what not from Kisame, Deidara and Itachi.

Zetsu and Tobi were playing a game of poker with the leader when they too hear yelling from a nearby hallway they went to see what the hell was going on.

When all of them got there you could see Itachi banging his head on the wall saying something about "why me?" than Deidara laughing his butt off than Kisame Panicked well doing a weird dance.

"What the hell is going on!" asked the Leader

"Itachi's gone blind" answered Kisame well crying

"Ohhh I see…" the leader said

"…"said everyone else.

Princess Of Altea-170- well that's chapter 1 I know it's short but am not sure if my idea is all that great yet well ill try to make a better chapter 2 until next time please review


	2. Well if Itachi's Blind than im?

Funny adventures of the Akatsuki 

By: Princess of Altea-170

Chapter 2: well if itachi's blind than im a……?

After a few minutes everyone got over the fact that there teammate was blind and continued on as they were before when Deidara spoke up.

"Hey you know, if Itachi-san is blind what will happen to the rest of us?"

"Nothing Itachi's only blind because he has Sharingan, that bloodline may be great but to have it and be powerful for awhile before going totally blind, well that would suck and I feel sorry for Itachi" said Kisame

" Wow Kisame you said an intelligent thing for once in your life" said Sasori

" I know thank-you Itachi for being blind so I could say something neat for once" said a beaming Kisame

" Right well everyone we can't just stand here talking we have mission dismissed!" said the Leader

" Understood"

And with that everyone disappeared.

When Itachi and Kisame got on the road they were having problems because Itachi was really mad that he couldn't see and kept bumping into things. This lasted a long while and finally when they got to their destination Itachi blew up.

" Kisame since im your superior carry me the rest of the way!"

" What are you like Gay or something im not doing that in a million years!" yelled a angry Kisame

" You don't have a choice stupid it's either you carry me or ill be really annoying by telling you about my family and how I was treated!"

That got Kisame to pick him up, the last time itachi threatened to tell that story Kisame was too stupid to say yes, Itachi's past was bad when he was little his mother thought at first he was a girl so for the first few years he wore dresses and well finally when his father pointed out that he was a boy Itachi was already a girly boy and well you can probley guess the rest…

Anyway when they finally got into Konoha Kisame took them to a forest to rest.

" Where are we Kisame? asked a annoyed Itachi

" In a forest east of the hokage tower" answered Kisame Matterfactly

"Hmph, well where are we suppose to be right now I didn't read the mission plan?"

" Well duh your blind!"

" You didn't have to point it out!"

"Well sorry Mr. Sissy"

"What the hell have I had said about calling me that Shark-head!"

Before Kisame could answer someone came through the bushes and looked at them, it was Uchiha Sasuke who was surprised that he could find his brother so easily but than again why was his powerful brother sitting in the lap of a Shark man?

"Itachi ill will kill you for slaying my clan!"

" Ohh great it's Sasuke-chan…." Said itachi

" Sasuke-chan?" asked Kisame

"Yeah my stupid mother thought he was a girl too and fortuly for me his childhood was worser than mine"

" Oh I see"

Princess of Altea-170: Yeah there's the chapter, I know it's short but im in school right now so I don't have much time to type, ohh and about spelling and grammar I know I can do better but im in a rush so I tried to get the ones I could see but there are a few in there that will probley bug you so please just know that I was in a hurry and this chapter isn't the best but I tried.


	3. Chapter 3

Funny Adventures of the Akatsuki  
By: Princess of Altea-170

Author's Note: Im so sorry I haven't updated in like forever because I got evil writer's block! And im busy with homework right now… anyway I have found some time and give you Chapter 3 - enjoy& review! 

Chapter 3: more events that are random!

It was nighttime by the time Kisame and Itachi had made it back to the base and the Leader had asked for they're report  
"Was it a success?"  
"Hai, we stopped in Konoha as directed when Uchiha Sasuke appeared, Itachi-san of course scared him off before we returned by nightfall…"   
"Good you may leave and rest before I call for you again dismissed!"   
"Hai"   
Kisame than led Itachi away toward there rooms where he left him before leaving once more.  
Itachi entered his room before collapsing on his bed thinking of the day's events that were still going on in his head  
"Will I ever see again?" he asked to the ceiling, the only object that actually listened to him complain which was very rare.  
He than thought of the rumor of Tsunade's apprentice Haruno Sakura… she could help him and he would make her….  
"Tee hee" laughed Itachi before relising he actually laughed like a girl   
"Damn…"   
"What the hell was that?!? Did you hear that Hidan?" asked Kizuku  
"Yeah it sounded like a girl or a mouse…. Hey wait a girl? Sweet maybe I can finally get some money for a girl hostage this time I hear they are worth more if they are a kunochi…"  
"Really I haven't heard that before now and im always there when we drop them off?"  
"Well yeah it's just never come up before now cause you haven't even bothered to ask"  
"yeah that's true….."  
"Well? Come on if we hurry we can trap her before she escapes!"  
Itachi pulled the covers over his head as he heard Hidan and Kizuku run by, as expected they barged in.  
"Hey! Itachi-san did you hear the girly scream just a minute ago?"   
"Yeah, what of it?"  
"Where did it go to?"  
"How im I suppose to know?"  
"Well you're a genius!"  
"So doesn't mean I know about girls and also if you guys don't hurry up she'll get away"  
"Right Later! If you see her than just capture her for us ok?" said Hidan running away  
"Right…"   
They Left and Kisame came in  
"that's was your girly scream right?"  
"What? Of course not how dare you even imply it!"  
"Because Itachi-san I have been your partner for a while now, plus if you already didn't notice you talk in your sleep what's worse about that is that you also scream…"  
"great…"   
It was a while later at dinner when Hidan and Kizuku came back from their "Hunt"  
" Well did you ever find that intruder?"  
"Nope they got away it seems like they were actually were a Kunoichi…"   
"Oh well maybe next time right?"  
"Yeah"   
It was the next day that everyone gathered and that the leader called an important meeting which was kind of a surprised the last time Itachi checked They hadn't gotten the Kyuubi. They all entered the dark chamber and the leader came from the shadows with a smirk on his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Funny Adventures of the Akatsuki

By:Princess of Altea-170

Chapter 4: The revealing of athe female member lol and Sakura's are actaully quite cute

Everyone tooke a step back knowing that it was either they were all just die in a moment or the leader was on something again....

It turns out that it was neither.

"My fellow members, im pleased to annouce we have all of the Byuuji except the kyuubi.... Which that i surly hope that Itachi-san and Kisame get their asses moving before i finish this meeting^^" he started.

Itachi sweatdropped and hoped that he wouldn't need help leaving or bump inot another wall or the leader might just unleash hell on him, Kisame nodded and thought of the easiest way to get the hell out of here.

The meeting was coming to a close and they were about to take off when the leader summoned someone to his side. It was his shadow follower, no one had ever seen him but just knew it was the leaders personal favourite person...

" well since everything is wraping up so nicly today i just thought i might introduce you to everyone finally " he stated to the shadow

"Hai Pein-sama" said the voice

The shadows were dispersed by an array of butterflies and there stood a woman! They actaully had a female member.... damn!

'Hello everyone im Konan"

Well everyone just stood shocked and no one said anything back, Konan just smiled and gave them an cold stare before dissapearing again.

"uh Itachi-san i think we should go now..." attempted Kisame dragging him away before they got killed .

Outside the base they let out a breath and ran off to Konaha to complete their mission.

It was there where everyones favourite kunoichi was, Haruno Sakura! She was in a nice field picking some herbs when her strange mass of fanboys and some other random people appeared and was gaining on her location quick, she picked up what she could and ran. This seemed to happen alot lately, oh why had Sasuke have to leave maybe than she wouldn't have this after her every single day!, and if she knew it was right than Lee would pop up right about............... now.

"Oh my beautiful Sakura-san i'll save you!!!!" he cheered well already creating a roadblock

Sakura rolled hers eyes at the corniness but kept running it wasn't till she ran into someone she tunred toward the right direction. Before she even knew was happening she was being picked up by someone.

"Excuse me! Im sorry for running into you but no need..." she started

" Are you Haruno Sakura-san?" they asked

"Why"

"So this little fatty, ugly forehead girl is the legendary Haruno?" asked Kisame

"Hai" replied Itachi guessing and prayed he was right (Poor Blind manXD)

Sakura grew furious and puched out Itachi, as he dropped her she jumpt back and pulled out a knife, she charged when Kisame started to grow chibi and cute before giving her a look.

It was the most ..... CUTEST thing EVER!!!! ehh lol and Well Sakura picked it up and cuddled him,Kisame grew back to normal and knocked her out before grabbing itachi as well, heading back to base.

"Works every time heh"


End file.
